Caught in a Trap
by asgardianqueen
Summary: Olivia is caught up in the drama of the Avengers. As assistant to Tony Stark, her life has never been normal. Loki/OC, Tony/OC
1. Chapter 1

_What on Earth had I gotten myself into?_

To be honest, I asked myself that question every day. Ever since I had started working as Tony Stark's assistant in the twelfth grade, I was questioning every day why I was doing this. At first I had been doing it for school, so I hadn't gotten paid until he offered me a job after I graduated. I was now twenty-four years old and was _still_ here, but I couldn't complain. The pay was great and I even had my own room in the Stark building, which means I didn't have to get my own house. But Tony had insisted I get my own place anyways, in case something goes wrong with the building.

Which happens often, if you have any idea who Tony Stark is.

Tony Stark is a billionaire. He was first the designer of military weapons and the job had been very successful, but ever since the day he had been kidnapped and forced to make his weapons for terrorists, he found that what he was providing for his country wasn't safe. It was dangerous and he knew he was playing with fire. So he had stopped constructing weapons for the military and instead had come up with the idea of Iron Man. Everyone in New York knows who Iron Man is, and he's what people would call a hero. But to me Iron Man was just a form of the man inside the suit; who happened to be conceited, sarcastic, and a complete playboy. Don't get me wrong, I _love_ working for Tony, but sometimes the man can be a handful. On more than one occasion.

But this is not why I'm questioning myself now. The reason I am sitting in my room at six in the morning wondering why I work for Tony is not because of the man I have to put up with, but the fact that I had done something terrible. At the idea it seemed like a good idea and I still believe that I had done the right thing, but if this ever got out, I was sure I would be fired. Or maybe worse, judging by the fact that the Avengers had tried their hardest to keep this man out of their world. And when I say man, I of course mean _demi-god_.

A lot of people know about the invasion that happened in New York. It had happened nearly three months ago and the man behind it all, or demi-god, was named Loki. He was a God that had come from the land of Asgard, and he was the adopted brother of Thor. Thor of course was on the side of the Avengers up to this point because Loki's main goal was to take over the world. It sounds a bit like a cliché, doesn't it? Ever since they had taken back their home and gotten rid of Loki, people have been at peace. There haven't been disturbances since, and the people of New York can relax now.

But it's been three weeks, and I'm getting quite paranoid that Tony is going to find out. Or even worse, someone with higher power will find out and won't give me a chance to explain. Because at least if Tony found out he would have sympathy for me, because he knows me personally. He and I are actually quite close, and we've come to describe ourselves as friends. But friends don't hide secrets like this, and every day I was feeling more and more guilty. It sometimes ate at me so much that it immobilized me for hours, and I would just curl up on my bed, wishing I hadn't of been so stupid.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you? How you made such a terrible decision? How you can't even trust me?"

That cold voice had haunted my dreams for weeks, but this time I was not dreaming. I turned to the side and glared at the man who had spoken, throwing a pillow at him. I was childish, none the less, but my excuse was that I had never grown up after high school. I still felt like a scared and lost teenager, even though I had been an adult for nearly five years.

"Stop getting into my head, Loki. You know I hate when you do that."

And this answers your question, about what I had been so guilty of hiding from Tony. The truth was, after Thor and Loki had turned to Asgard, he had been tortured for weeks for what he had done to Earth, or as they liked to call it, _Midgard_. I really couldn't blame them for what they were doing but at the same time I hated that people were punished like that. People would call me a hypocrite for saying that, because our government tortures terrorists every day, trying to find answers. But still, Loki hadn't really been _evil _like I liked to call the terrorists. He had been lost, hurt, and upset because of what his father had hidden from him; that he was indeed adopted. I could relate to him because sometimes I felt like I was all alone, but what I had done was still unacceptable.

Because weeks after Loki had been tortured, he had managed to escape and come back to Earth. The Avengers had been notified and have been searching for him ever since, and I refused to get into the middle of it. But when he had shown up on my doorstep, I couldn't resist. I had to take him in. He had looked so scared and helpless and maybe sometimes I'm too soft, but I wanted to protect him. So for the past four weeks, he's been staying at my home, safe from the eyes of the Avengers. Call me a complete idiot, but I didn't want them to find Loki. He wasn't like he had been three months ago during the invasion. There was something different about him; in the way he looked, talked, and acted. It was like he _needed _me. Yet again, I sound pathetic. And as I looked at him I frowned, realizing that even though I was going to brood over this every day, I still knew it was the right thing.

"But you know I love looking inside your head. I find it so interesting." Loki purred, sitting on the edge of the bed. I had no idea what I had gotten myself into but I had to deal with it, and this was how I was dealing with it.

"Whatever. I just don't want to get caught, is all…" I muttered, knowing quite well that he could still hear me.

Loki turned his head in interest, peering at me. His eyes were a dazzling color of blue, and it was strange but my eyes were actually quite similar to his. I shook my head and sighed.

"I promise I will try and not get caught. But if you did, I wouldn't let them hurt you." Loki reassured me.

I wasn't sure why he had said that, but somehow that just made things so much better.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after, Loki left. I wasn't sure where he had gone but I told him not to do anything stupid and I just hoped he followed that. The worst thing to happen was for him to get caught and then tell people how he had been able to hide here for so long. Either way, I would be in shit. A lot of shit.

I curled up in a pair of sweats and my favorite AC DC t-shirt, lying down on my bed. I sighed to myself as I tried not to worry about what Loki was doing right now. It was stupid worrying about him 24/7 because it didn't matter how much I thought about it; Loki was going to do whatever he chose to do. This hopefully wouldn't involve him getting into trouble. My thoughts were soon interrupted though because I heard a knock at the door and my heart nearly stopped.

Who the Hell was knocking at my door? I looked at the clock and noticed it was nearly midnight, and I growled to myself. I did not want people bugging me at all, much less at this hour. But I had no choice, so I changed into more suitable clothes and went to answer the door; and was shocked to see who it was.

One thing was for certain; it was never a _good_ thing when Thor showed up on your doorstep. But at the same time, I was confused as to what he was doing here. Without waiting for an invitation inside he pushed past me and I shut the door, turning around to glare at him.

"Thor, what the Hell!? Do you realize what time it is?" It was true that midnight wasn't exactly late, but I still didn't want to have to entertain someone at this hour. I was tired and bored, and to be honest I had been hoping it was Loki coming back. But he wouldn't have knocked on my door, of course. He would have climbed through my window.

He turned to look down at me and I shrunk against the door. I wasn't normally intimidated by him but he looked pissed, and I clenched my hands into fists, wondering what he was doing.

"Where is he?" Thor asked, looking around the room.

I hesitated, holding my breath. Of course I knew who he was asking about.

"Where is who?" I asked, playing dumb. I wasn't about to give in just yet.

"LOKI." Thor said, his voice gruff. "I can smell him. He had to have been here." He turned back to look towards my bedroom and my eyes widened. He was _not _about to go in there. It's not like he would find what he was looking for.

"Loki?" I laughed, trying to make it seem like I had no idea. "What are you talking about? What would he be doing here? I mean, what would he even be doing on Earth, right?" I was nervous and I could tell, but I just hoped that Thor wouldn't notice.

Thor turned back around and pressed his arm against my chest, pinning me to the door. I gasped as he held me there and I stared into his eyes. Suddenly I realized what he was doing here, and it wasn't for Loki.

"You know, you're right, I'm just…. I miss him." Thor said, chuckling to himself. "I don't know why I acted like that, I am sorry." He still held me against the door and I nodded, wondering if he was going to let go.

But no. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed me.

Needless to say, I was a little more than surprised.

But I was surprised at myself for kissing back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, continuing the kiss. If Thor was ever the slightest bit interested in me, I hadn't noticed while working with him. He had always seemed distracted, but maybe it was me that had always been distracted. Because judging from this kiss, he was more than interested.

But suddenly it was like I could see Loki in my mind, and I felt sick. I couldn't kiss Thor, and I moved away, getting out of his grip. I turned away from him, my entire body shaking. What had gotten over me?

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Thor asked, concern in his eyes. I wasn't sure why he even cared but I shook my head, opening up the door to my house.

"I just… I can't do this." I swallowed hard, now on the verge of tears. Okay, there was something _seriously_ wrong with me. And I had no idea what it could be.

Instead of arguing Thor just nodded, and I shut the door behind him as he walked away. I swallowed again, leaning my back against the door. Closing my eyes I could feel small tears run down my face and I choked, still wondering what had come over me. I had no control over my actions and now I was just sitting here, in a blubbering mess.

I took out my phone and texted the only person I could trust right about now; Loki.

- Please come here. Something happened….

I sent the text and dropped my phone to the floor, hoping he would receive it. I had insisted on getting Loki a cellphone because I had wanted to be able to always reach him, and I just hoped he was smart enough to take it with him this time.

I closed my eyes and hung my head.

It felt like I had been sitting there for hours.

"What are you doing?" I heard a cool voice ask, and my heart skipped a beat. He had come.

Lifting up my head I stared into the eyes of Loki Laufeyson, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Your brother showed up….." I trailed off, hoping that he didn't assume the worst. I watched as his expression changed; between remorse, excitement, and anger all at the same time. I knew what Loki thought of his brother and how much he claimed to hate him, but I knew deep down that Loki still loved him.

"He…. said he could smell you. I told him it was stupid and he shook it off. But…he kissed me." I swallowed hard again, and bit down on my lip, hoping he wouldn't judge. "I started to kiss him but then I stopped because…" I held my breath.

Loki raised his brows in a questioning manner. "Because?" Of course he was waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way. But I was kissing him and then I thought of you, and I… I felt sick. I had to stop." I whispered these words even though I knew Loki was listening, and I refused to look at him.

He was confused, that much was obvious. "You thought of me….why? Thor is obviously quite capable of…pleasing a woman." Loki frowned, turning away from me. I could tell he was pissed that Thor had even attempted anything, much less come over here.

"The good thing is that I convinced him that he was just imagining things. If he truly would have believed you were here, then I would have been in so much trouble." I huffed, hoping I could change the subject at least a bit.

But Loki could tell what I was doing, and he chuckled to himself. "Do you….?" He waited for an answer, and he knew that I knew what he was asking.

"What? No." I stood up and walked into my room, slumping down onto the bed. "We're friends, right? That's all there is…." But I was unsure myself. I had never thought of myself having feelings for Loki until right now, and I scared that he already knew the answer before I did.

Following me into my room, he sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, taking off his jacket. He put his hands together and looked down at his feet, thinking about what he was going to say.

"Liv, I…. I always wondered why you had taken me in. No one would have risked all of that if they didn't-"

"Didn't what, Loki? Because someone showed you kindness you automatically assume it's for another reason. Well, that's not _always_ the case!" I don't know why I was yelling at him, and I instantly felt bad afterwards. "I'm sorry, it's just…. I'm pissed. I don't know why Thor would show up anyways."

Loki laughed, as if the idea was quite obvious. "You really don't understand the effect you have on people, do you?" I gave him a weird look, and he continued. "Liv, you're not just a mere mortal, alright? You have…a spark, I guess. That's why I was so drawn to you in the first place…."

Now it was my turn to look at him, and I scoffed. "Drawn to me? What is that supposed to mean?" I grabbed one of my pillows and squeezed it hard. I hated fighting with Loki, it made me feel sick inside. "What they were going to do to you if you went back to Asgard, I… I couldn't have that. You didn't deserve that, Loki." I said quietly.

"If you were a mere human, do you honestly believe I would bother with you? Please Liv; I have got more pride than that." Loki turned to look at me and cupped my face with his hands, forcing me to look up at him. "You are different, like me. You're brought up in a certain world with certain rules and yet you know that what people do is wrong. That's why I allowed you to take me in, because with anyone else I would have refused."

I was so confused. Why was Loki acting like this? Since when was he sensitive, much less…

"Hold on a minute, what is that supposed to-"

But I couldn't complete my thought because at that moment Loki leaned in and kissed me. And this reaction surprised me more than Thor.

I instantly kissed back, tangling my fingers in his hair as I pulled him closer, tugging him on top of me. My head pressed against the pillows as I pulled him closer, wanting him as close to my body as I could get. Without thinking I clawed at his shirt, tugging away the buttons as I pulled the thin material off his body, my fingers running up and down his chest. I had no idea what had come over me but I soon realized that I wanted this; more than anything else.

"Loki, I…" But he put a finger to my lips and shushed me, staring into my eyes.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" He whispered, his lips moving to trace down my neck. I shivered and was surprised when I let out a slight moan but I wasn't ashamed.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and allowed him to remove the top I was wearing, and I threw it down to the ground. His hands moved to my breasts and I shivered; the anticipation almost killing me.

Before I had even noticed the rest of our clothes had been removed he was already inside me, and I gasped, realizing how amazing he actually felt. I already knew that this was what I truly wanted because it only took minutes before he took me to completion and we now lay there in a sweaty mess on my bed, my head resting against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

When he tried to reposition himself I refused to move, my eyes still closed as I just laid there. I liked this feeling, because for once in my life, I felt safe.

I just hoped nothing would happen to screw things up.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly a week, and I knew that I was avoiding him. And when I talked about _him_, I of course meant Tony, not Loki. Having to work in the same place as Loki's enemy was getting rather difficult, because whenever Tony asked me what I had been up to or what I was doing these days, I froze up.

And I _knew _he was noticing.

I was curled up on Tony's sofa, laptop in my lap and a soda in my hand, scrolling through today's to-do-list. I of course was quite comfortable and he didn't mind when I lounged around his place, wearing only jeans and a light t-shirt. We were friends, after all, and friends were allowed to be comfortable around each other.

_But friends aren't supposed to lie to each other_, I heard myself think, and I cursed myself for having so much of a conscience.

I knew that keeping this secret from Tony was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. I knew that what I was doing was indeed wrong, and yet I still believed it was the right thing. Loki hadn't been in the right mindset at the time, and although I know that there was a dark and twisted side to him, I also knew that he could be caring and loving, if he _really _showed it. The Avengers just hadn't seen that yet. All they wanted to do was punish Loki for what he had done and after Tony had found out that Loki had indeed escaped, it was hard to look him in the eyes.

"He cares about you, you know." I heard Pepper's voice and I jumped out of my thoughts, looking over at her. Had she been spying on me all this time? I now suddenly felt like she had been reading my thoughts and I tensed up, though I knew that was ridiculous.

"I know. We're friends, after all…." I said quietly, unsure of what to say to that. I of course had no real clue what Pepper meant.

I watched her roll her eyes and laugh, walking over to where her desk was situated across the room. I sat up a bit better as I looked down at my laptop screen, then back at her. What _was _she getting at?

"I meant Tony _cares _about you. I mean, really cares about you." Her grey-blue eyes looked into my own, and I quirked my brows at her. She wasn't being serious, was she? I mean, I would have noticed something like _that_.

"No. You're just-" But I was cut off as she sat down at her desk, flipping up the screen to her laptop. I watched her smile that all-knowing smile again and I felt an irritation inside of me. She always tended to treat me like I was some outside, like I had no idea about anything. But I knew things. I knew things she wouldn't even dream of knowing!

"Do you honestly believe he would let you lounge around here in casual clothes, letting you sleep on his couch, even give you your own _room_, if he didn't think about you like that? Come on now Olivia, you must have noticed something." I hated when people called me by my full name, and I hated it even more when it was coming from Ms. Pepper Potts. God, sometimes I really _hated her_.

Wait, what? What was I thinking? I don't hate her. Pepper is sweet and caring, and she looks out for Tony.

_But she used to have feelings for Tony. Maybe she still does_, the voice in the back of my head insisted on telling me. I had no idea where this was coming from, but I knew this newfound anger wasn't good to be around and I sighed, taking a deep breath, closing my eyes. I seriously needed to calm down.

"Whatever…" I mumbled, and with that said I grabbed my things and stood up, heading out the doors of Stark Tower.

As soon as I walked through the doors of my own house, I heard the phone ring. Would people _ever _leave me alone!?

I stormed angrily over to the device and picked it up, yelling into it. "What!?"

"God Liv, what put you in such a mood?" I heard the voice of Tony Stark and I sighed, relaxing. I was thankful it wasn't Pepper at least.

"I'm sorry. I've just had a bad day, alright?" I said, allowing my voice to calm down just a touch. I didn't like yelling at Tony and he hated it as much as I did. I slumped down on the edge of the couch and put my hand against my forehead, hoping that the migraine would subside soon.

"Listen, I heard that you stormed out of here. Pepper said you looked really…upset." He didn't want to say pissed off because he knew then I would be even angrier, and he knew me by now to know that it wasn't such a good idea to put me in a mood. "I just…what did Pepper say to you?"

What was he, psychic now?

"She didn't say anything to me. I just got a migraine, that's all." I tried to make it sound like that wasn't an excuse, but it _was _true. I did have a migraine, that just hadn't been the reason I had left.

I heard Tony start to ask about coming over when I felt a presence behind me and I turned around. I stood staring into the face of Loki again and suddenly my stomach flipped, and I felt butterflies. I hadn't seen him nearly as much as I had hoped since our first night together, and now I felt so vulnerable, like he had been listening to our phone conversation. I gave him a look that said 'shut up' and turned back to the wall, trying to concentrate on what Tony was saying.

"Look, I don't think it's such a good idea if you come over right now…." But I realized he had already promised to swing by and he had already hung up. I felt a sickness in my stomach as I realized that Loki _had _to get out of here or I would be caught for sure.

I set the phone down and turned back to look at Loki, who admittedly, looked adorable in the human clothes he was wearing. I bit my lip to stop a smile from grazing my lips and I looked at him sternly, trying to make him realize that this was important.

"Tony is coming over. You'll need to… leave. For a few hours. Or I don't know, I'm not sure how long he's going to stay. Tony can be-"

"Unpredictable, I know. I have met him, after all." Loki looked at me, an angry and yet hurt look on his face. I know he didn't want to leave but at the same time his look confused me; why did he even _want _to spend time with me? I was just… a human. And didn't Loki always say how much he despised the things?

I nodded, folding my arms over my chest. Every time Loki was around I felt so exposed, like he could see right through me.

_But I guess he can, since we did sleep together_. That annoying little voice was coming back again to haunt me and I narrowed my eyes at Loki, wondering if it was he that had been making these dark and negative thoughts come to life. He didn't seem to have noticed though and I waved my hand as if to say I can't talk right now. He got the hint though and moments later I could sense that he had left.

Now all I had to do was deal with this Tony confrontation. And knowing _Mr. Stark_, he wasn't going to let it go until I gave him some answers. And to be honest, I wasn't exactly ready for that.


	4. Chapter 4

A loud thump was heard on the top of my roof, and I felt butterflies. Tony had arrived, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear what he was going to say, or what he _wasn't _going to say. I'm not sure why Tony was making me nervous but none the less I walked back into the kitchen, pretending to busy myself with something as I waited for Tony to invite himself inside.

It's not like I didn't want him here, but I was especially paranoid about Loki. What if he didn't care? What if his arrogance took over and instead came back, thinking that he could take on Tony? I'm sure they would be an equal match for each other, but I didn't want my house to be blown into bits. And I didn't want Tony to hate me forever.

I heard footsteps behind me and I looked to see Tony getting out of his suit, putting it back in the case that it morphed into. I rolled my eyes; I would _never _get used to working with him. Or even being _friends_ with him.

"Tony, I didn't even ask you to come over. Couldn't you at least explain _why _you're here?" Maybe I was scared and nervous, but I wanted to know exactly what he had planned for me. Damn, I wish I could read his mind right now.

Tony put a finger up as if to silence me and I glared; I hated when he did that. It seemed like even when I wasn't working for him he _still _had the nerve to tell me what to do. Well, I wasn't going to hear that.

"I'm in the door for what, five minutes? And you're already pounding me with questions." Tony shook his head as if to tsk me, but I knew he was only teasing me. So I folded up my arms and waited, wondering what this 'explanation' would be.

"I know Pepper said something to you, because she looked guilty when she said you had run off. Which was a little inconvenient for me, since we've got things planned for the _entire _day." Tony explained, watching me curiously. He was never one to discipline people, and certainly not me, because he knew that without that suit, I was quite capable of kicking his ass.

"Yeah well…. I was just getting mad at her. For every little thing she said. I don't know why, I was just so _angry_." I wanted to be able to explain it to Tony but the truth was… I couldn't. I didn't even know what was going on, but somewhere at the back of my mind the word _Loki _appeared. Damn him.

"And for the record, can't you _ever _do anything for yourself? I mean, I have to write up your entire _schedule _because for some reason you're claimed to be a genius and yet you can't even work a simple laptop." I knew I was only saying this out of anger because every time Tony looked at me I felt myself feeling sick; and it wasn't because of Loki either.

Tony was surprised I had lashed out at him like that, but he pretended not to notice. Even though Tony could be described as reckless and unpredictable, he had never really been labeled as someone with a temper. And he definitely didn't want to add that one to the long list of faults. If Fury hadn't of made those idiotic personality profiles, this wouldn't have been such a problem right now.

"What did she say?" He asked calmly, half expecting me to ignore him. Of course I _wanted _to ignore him, but the truth was, _could _I ignore him? He was Tony Stark after all, and just because I worked for him, didn't mean I didn't tell him anything personal. Because we were, after all, friends. At least, that's what I liked to think. I'm not sure if Tony had ever uttered the words himself.

"She said…." I could feel the blood rush to my face and I knew I was turning red, and I fiddled with my t-shirt, wondering what had come over me. Tony had _never _gotten this reaction out of me, ever.

"She said you had _feelings _for me." I of course didn't believe that for a second, but I wanted to see how Tony would react to this news. When I looked back to glance at him, I noticed that he do had a slight redness to his face, and his hands were behind his back.

I was speechless.

"I um…" For once, Tony Stark was at a loss for words. I didn't expect this at all so when I tried to say something to ease the obvious awkwardness between us, he closed the space between us and instead of letting me finish what I was about to say, his hands moved to my hips and pulled me in closer.

And he kissed me.

* * *

Loki had only been a few miles away from me when he felt a sharp pain and he winced, turning back in the direction of my house. He knew Tony was there right now but the real question was, why was _he _kissing _her_? And why was she letting him?

This was an emotion Loki had felt only ever too often, and that was jealousy. But the thing that angered him even more was that he was feeling this emotion, when he had claimed that humans were below him. That he didn't care for a single one of them.

But he knew this was what he was feeling. And he had to stop him. Had to stop _Tony _from touching her like that. He wouldn't let him.

* * *

I felt myself relax into the kiss and to my own surprise; I wrapped my arms tightly around Tony's neck as I gave into the kiss, pulling him in closer as I continued the kiss. It had come to a shock to me but I surprisingly _liked _it, and I didn't want it to end. But I soon realized what I was doing and in utter shock, I pulled away from him and slapped him right across the face.

I hadn't meant to hit him _that _hard.

"Tony, what the hell are you doing!?" I was angry, hurt, and especially confused. Not just because I had no idea why Tony would even _want _to kiss me, but because I felt like I was doing something wrong. Like I was betraying Loki.

Fuck, we weren't even together. It had been _one _night together. Stop brooding over it, Liv!

"Um, proving that what Pepper said was right? And from the way you were kissing me, you didn't hate it _that _much." He of course was pissed at me for slapping him but my anger had taken over, and I noticed now how much my body was shaking.

"I just… I _can't _do this. I just can't…" I was ranting now and was on the verge of tears, and Tony noticed how upset I really was. But the truth was, he had no idea why I was about to cry.

But I did. It was _guilt_, a feeling I had recently grown quite accustomed too.

"We work together, Tony. I can't do this; I'm not going to turn into the next _whore _you sleep with." It was cruel what I had spit out at him, but it _was _true. I didn't want to be used like so many women before me had.

Tony had to admit, that _did _sting. But his thoughts were jumbled and lost when he noticed a jacket slung across the back of one of the chairs, and he raised his brows. It was a _men's _jacket.

"Are you seeing someone?" Tony blurted out, motioning towards the jacket. If it was because Liv was with another guy then he could take it. Didn't mean he liked it, but he would accept that.

"What?" I blinked back the tears and followed Tony's gaze, and my eyes met with Loki's jacket. Now how was I supposed to explain that one?

"I… no! I'm not seeing anyone. That's my jacket." I lied pathetically, putting my head down.

But Tony wouldn't buy it, and he raised my head up, forcing me to look at him.

"Liv, tell me whose jacket that is. And judging from your reaction, I'm guessing that I wasn't supposed to find out."

All I could think was, I was _definitely _in deep shit.


End file.
